Various tools have heretofore been suggested for extracting a fish hook from within the mouth of a fish. These prior art tools have provided difficulty in properly finding and engaging the fish hook. Further, such prior art tools have been expensive and generally too complicated to be fashioned by the usual fisherman. The pertinent prior art patents of which the aplicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,244 to McKinley, and 3,670,448 to Wehmeyer.